


Akira's fetish - Kawakami

by Pervyandfluffy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Diapers, F/M, Hand Jobs, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervyandfluffy/pseuds/Pervyandfluffy
Summary: Akira has a very particular interest. how will Kawakami react when she accidentally finds out about it?





	1. Chapter 1

Akira sighed as he entered LeBlanc and went up into his room. Morgana was out trying to beg for fish outside the supermarket, which meant he had enough alone time to indulge himself in his own special way. As if being a high school student wasn't hard enough he was also the leader of The Phantom Thieves, a group that was viewed as less than savory by most people. Naturally, all the stress would have gotten to him if he hadn't found a way to relax, though it wasn't exactly conventional. Akira reached under his bed and pulled out a cardboard box. He smiled as his childhood stuffed animal, Leo the Lion, greeted him. Akira gently put the toy aside and took out a large pacifier and diaper. after changing into the childish undergarments Akira popped the pacifier into his mouth and rooted around the box until he found an old VHS tape of a show from his childhood. he could have easily watched the show on his phone, but watching the tape had a certain nostalgia for him. he popped the tape into the player and got himself comfy on his bed, hugging his stuffed friend to his chest. unfortunately, Akira forgot that he had arranged a dat with his girlfriend, Sadayo Kawakami, that night.

Kawakami arrived at the cafe using the pare key Akira gave her. Akira heard the door open and froze up. He paused the tape and threw the stuffed animal under his bed along with the pacifier in a panic. As Kawakami walked up the stairs he hid his diapered waist by covering himself with a blanket, pretending to have been in the middle of sleeping. Kawakami frowned as she saw the boy seemingly asleep. "Akira?" she said quietly as she approached him. In that moment he pretended to wake up. "oh, hey" he said coolly, trying not to move to much lest he risk the blanket shifting and letting her see his crinkly underwear. "hey yourself. what on earth are you doing sleeping at this hour?" she said quizzically. "c'mon, out of bed" she said as she went to lift the blanket. Akira froze as she yanked the blanket off and revealed the pair of over sized pampers adorning his wast.

Kawakami did a double take when she looked at the boy's waist. when she confirmed what she was seeing was real she looked up at Akira, who was now on the verge. Kawakami rushed to comfort him. "shh, hey, no need to cry" she said in a soothing voice. once he had calmed down she looked at him with concern. "why are you wearing these, are you sick?" she asked. Akira looked away, utterly ashamed. "Akira, you know you can tell me anything, right?" she said, trying to coax him into giving an answer. "this is how I relax" he said softly. she moved toward him to hug him. "you didn't need to hide this from me Akira. I wouldn't have been upset with you" she said, rubbing his back. "are you upset?" he asked "only because you tried to hide it from me" she said, looking him in the eye like how a disappointed mother would look at a naughty child. Akira shied away from her gaze, blushing wildly now that his secret had been revealed. Kawakami leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "can you tell me what this is all about?" she asked gently

Akira began to explain it the best he could. "I like to pretend to be a little kid with no responsibilities when I feel stressed out" he said sheepishly. "well what kind of girlfriend would I be if I let my boyfriend get stressed?" she said, smiling. Akira looked up at her, quite surprised. "is there any thing I can do to help you?" she asked. "maybe just, let me be little like this around you sometimes" he said. "alright, mind if I ask what exactly you do when you do this?" she inquired. "well I like to dresslike a kid and I have some things I use when I do this" he said before bending down to get his pacifier and stuffie from beneath the bed. as he bent over he exposed his cute diapered bottom to Kawakami. it took every bit of her willpower not give it a squeeze. he popped back up with pacifier in mouth and stuffie in hand. "this is Leo the Lion, I like to play with him when I'm little" he said, holding the stuffed animal in his arms. Kawakami thought all of this was adorable. "hello Leo" she said, humoring her babyish boyfriend. Akira giggled behind his pacifier and hugged his stuffie. "I was watching a baby show, can I keep watching?" he asked. "of course" she said turning the tv on for him.

As they watched together Kawakami began to ask some questions about Akira's "hobby". "You don't need to answer this if it's too embarrassing, but do you ever... Use your diapers?" She asked curiously. Akira blushed. "S-sometimes..." He said. "And I take it you change yourself?" She asked. Akira nodded. "You know, I have training to be a preschool teacher, I can change you if you want" ahe offered. Akira swiftly agreed, happy to know his girlfriend was so supportive. After watching a few episodes Akira felt his bladder start to ache. He twisted his legs, trying to hold it. Kawakami noticed and began gently rubbing his back. "It's alright Akira, just let go and let me take care of it" she said. Akira blushed as he began to flood his diaper. "Where do you keep your changing supplies?" She asked, getting up from the bed. Akira pointed her to it and she placed the wipes and powder on the floor along with a new diaper. Akira laid on the ground for her, nervously fidgeting. Kawakami began to hum a gentle tune to try and calm his nerves. Once he relaxed she untaped the diaper and began wiping him before powdering him up and taping a new diaper on him. Once he was all clean and diapered she leaned forward and began blowing raspberries into his tummy. Akira giggled and squirmed around, feeling as though he really were a baby. "S-stop it mommy!" He said between giggles before realizing what he said. Kawakami froze for a moment, surprised by the nickname, but smirked and resumed her merciless tickling. "Mommy won't stop until you say the magic word" she said teasingly. "P-please" Akira answered when he finally got a chance to. Once the excitement died down Akira blushed. "S-sorry about that..." He said sheepishly. "About what?" She responded, confused. "Calling you... That" he said, blushing. "I didn't mind at all. In fact, I quite liked it" she said, ruffling his hair. "R-really?" Akira said, surprised and excited that his fantasies were coming true. Kawakami smiled and kissed his forehead. "Oh by the way, have you done your homework?" She asked. Akira froze and looked away sheepishly. "Akira! I can't believe you. You are going to sit at your desk and do all your homework" she chided him. "Yes mommy..." He sighed as he sat down and began. Kawakami sat next to him, ready to give him help if he needed it. "If you do good mommy will give you a reward" she whispered. That was more than enough motivation to get Akira to do his homework Once he finished Akira turned to Kawakami. "What's my reward mommy?" He asked cutely. She smiled as she stood up and leaned forward, giving him ample view of her cleavage. "Do you ever do naughty big boy games in your diaper?" She asked seductively. Akira blushed and squirmed in his seat. "S-sometimes" he said as his diaper began to tent


	2. Akira's reward

"S-sometimes" Akira stammered, nervously fidgeting in his seat as his diaper began to tent. Kawakami laid the boy down on his bed and took off his shirt before taking off hers and straddling him. She took his pacifier and stuck it in his mouth. The boy was quite tense. Kawakami caressed his face and kissed his forehead. "Relax and let mommy take care of your little problem down there" she whispered in his ear before placing a hand on his padded groin. Akira let out a.small moan and squirmed beneath her. She loved how needy he was for her touch. She gently rubbed the outline of his arousal, listening to his moans and slight whimpers before pulling the waistband forward and wrapping her slender fingers around his cock. Just the act of grabbing it made Akira start to leak precum. "You're a very leaky baby it seems, it's a good thing we have these diapers to soak up any sticky messes you might make" she teased as she began to gently stroke him. Akira began to desperately hump in tandem with her hand. "Cum for me baby" she said, speeding up her strokes. Within a few seconds he climaxed, coating the inside of his diaper with sperm. "Good baby" she cooed as Akira's eyes started to get heavy. She tucked him into bed before gathering her things to leave. "See you at school, baby boy" she whispered to him as she left


End file.
